1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly, to a pair eyeglasses with replaceable lenses which are easily installed and replaced.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional eyeglasses such as reading glasses, sport glasses, sun glasses, generally include a front with two rims and two lenses are engaged with the two rims. Two temples are pivotably connected to the two rims.
The conventional rims each have an opening at the outside thereof and a bolt extends through the two ends of the opening to secure the lens with the rim. The lens has to be shaped to meet the shape of the rim, and the bolt is then carefully extended through the two ends of the opening to close the opening and secure the lens within the rim.
However, the single bolt to connect the two ends of the opening of the rim is not reliable and the lens cannot be well secured within the rim. The lens can be easily shifted or disengaged from the rim by impact. The single bolt can be loosened after a long time of use and this is not noticed by the wearers. Once the bolt is loosened, the lens can drop from the rim anytime.
The present invention intends to provide a pair of eyeglasses which has a better securing structure to secure the lens within the rim so as to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.